Féline
by Lula's Lullaby
Summary: Harry avait toujours vu Pansy comme une Serpentarde. Pourtant, quand il la croise dans un bar quelques années après la guerre, il réalise qu'elle a un petit quelque chose de félin...Défi Arbre à Texte sur Pansy Parkinson.


Bonjour,

Je vous propose cette histoire suite au défi " _Arbre à texte_ " proposé par le groupe facebook " _Répertoire de Fanfictions d'Harry Potter"_. Si vous voulez plus d'informations, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un MP.

Voici les principales modalités du défi :

Personnages : Pansy Parkinson  
Mots à insérer : Fier, félin, bondir, proie  
Thème : Animal

Merci à Cha Darcy d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce que j'ai fait et de me corriger !

Bonne Lecture

* * *

 **Féline**

Il n'arrivait pas à savoir. Il avait beau la regarder, il n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle avait conscience de la sensualité qu'elle renvoyait.

Harry avait été profondément surpris quand il avait aperçu Pansy Parkinson dans ce bar peu réputé du Londres magique. Il l'avait reconnue instantanément avec ses cheveux noirs jais et sa moue fière. Pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait regardée, il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'observer son corps et de penser qu'elle avait changé.

Pansy Parkinson avait toujours été une belle adolescente, quoiqu'il ait pu en dire avec les autres garçons de Gryffondor. Elle avait toujours su se mettre en valeur et bien que son carré ne rende pas justice à son visage, il ne s'était jamais nié qu'elle lui faisait un effet lorsqu'elle le foudroyait du regard dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent : ils étaient des adultes.

Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'elle alors qu'elle dansait avec un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ses mouvements étaient lascifs, elle tournait autour de lui, comme un félin autour de sa proie. Il ne savait pas s'il enviait la place de cet homme ou s'il le plaignait. Il avait toujours un sentiment étrange lorsque Parkinson était dans les parages, comme s'il n'était pas en sécurité, qu'elle risquait d'arriver derrière lui et de lui bondir dessus. Quand il la vit pencher son buste et effleurer le torse de l'homme, il arrêta un instant de respirer.

L'hypnotisait-elle tant pour ce qu'elle représentait ou bien parce qu'elle n'aurait pas hésité à le livrer à Voldemort pour sauver sa peau. Elle était égocentrique pourtant il était certain que ce serait une erreur de penser qu'elle n'était que ça. Quand il la voyait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle, comme à un léopard plutôt qu'à un serpent… Elle n'avait rien de froid, elle semblait toujours bouillante de fureur, de passion. Comme en ce moment, alors que les mains de l'homme se posaient sur ses hanches et qu'elle lui abandonnait sa nuque.

Elle semblait toujours à l'affût, déjà à Poudlard, comme si le danger n'était jamais loin. Elle était méfiante, se cachait souvent dans des coins sombres pour surgir au dernier moment, surprenant par la même occasion les petites incartades des élèves, n'hésitant pas à les faire chanter ou à les dénoncer. Il se rappelait, de ce regard fier et rageux qu'elle lui renvoyait, des mots tranchants et des quelques sorts lancés par derrière, dans l'ombre et qui expliquaient peut-être son sentiment d'insécurité quand elle était dans la même pièce que lui. Mais il n'avait pas souvenir qu'elle possède cette attraction presque animale qu'elle dégageait sur cette piste de danse.

Il n'était pas le seul à la fixer ainsi. La plupart des hommes du bar louchait régulièrement sur elle et son partenaire la dévorait sans honte des yeux. La grâce dont elle faisait preuve, les mouvements contrôlés et lents de ses hanches et de ses épaules, au rythme de la musique, absorbaient totalement l'assemblée mais elle ne semblait pas le remarquer. Ses yeux étaient fermés et son visage était détendu. Elle était belle, pensa Harry, pas comme lorsqu'ils étaient adolescents. Elle était belle parce qu'elle semblait pleinement posséder son corps, sa sensualité. Elle ne semblait pas porter de masque, ce soir-là, contrairement au temps de Poudlard. Elle n'était qu'une femme et non une Serpentarde qu'il fallait haïr.

Malgré cela, il ne savait pas s'il oserait l'aborder. Elle dégageait un tel magnétisme et une telle confiance en elle… Harry avait l'impression que l'homme en face d'elle n'était qu'une proie parmi tant d'autres, qu'elle jouait avec lui. Il le voyait à la façon dont elle se dérobait à chaque fois qu'il faisait trop durer un contact, qu'il tentait de descendre une main pour atteindre une de ses fesses… Mais elle le remettait à sa place, avec fermeté. C'était elle qui avait le contrôle de la situation, qui rythmait leur échange. Harry se doutait, que son partenaire de danse avait cru un instant qu'il serait maître de leur échange. Force de constater qu'elle n'avait fait que jouer avec lui.

Manipulatrice, égocentrique, fière, sensuelle. Elle l'intriguait, bien plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Mais il avait tout à fait conscience qu'il n'aurait jamais aucune chance avec elle. Elle semblait bien trop belle, bien trop féline pour lui.

Il se commanda une bière au bar, détournant son regard des deux danseurs quelques minutes. Quand il se retourna vers eux, il fut surpris de rencontrer deux yeux bleus perçants le fixer. Il eut alors la sensation de totalement perdre ses moyens et il comprit le message lorsqu'elle lui lança un petit sourire narquois.

Il allait devenir sa proie.


End file.
